Iseng 2
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Sebuah sekuel dari Iseng yang mungkin sangat iseng... ohh, lupakan summary... silahkan dibaca XD


**Satu lagi karena lagi nafsu untuk menulis wakakakak. Ehem! Ini lagi sebuah kisah iseng yang saya torehkan pada sore hari yang biasa aja menurut saya. Terduduk di ruang tamu di dalam kesendirian dan juga ditemani lagu galau yang berupa alunan simfoni jazz. Berikut ini adalah kisah iseng mereka ketika harus berbicara di bawah indahnya langit sore...**

* * *

**Iseng 2**

**Warning:_ Kisah ini berisi santapan yang tidak habis dari iseng pertama, harap bersiap dengan segala racun yang akan menyerang anda dari tiap teguk gelas yang anda minum dari cerita ini. Tak lupa Typo yang sedianya membuat anda tidur juga patut diwaspadai. Sekali lagi jangan anda tertipu oleh kegaringan Fic ini. Karena Fic ini telah digoreng dengan suhu lebih dari 1000 derajat dan ya tentunya tak lupa tepung kue agar fic ini sangat garing ketika dikunyah. Yup, sekian warningnya..._**

**Disclaimer: KH** bukan punya saya

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Part 5**  
Namine: Roxas...  
Roxas: Namine kenapa kau lemas sekali?  
Namine: Umm, tidak apa... aku hanya sedikit kurang makan...  
Roxas: Kalau kurang makan aja udah 57 Kg apalagi kalo overdosis ya...  
Namine: Kau mengatakan itu di waktu yang salah...

* * *

**Sora dan Roxas**

Sora: Jadi benar kalau kau adalah Nobody-ku?  
Roxas: Ya kau benar...  
Sora: Tukeran pin BB dong  
Roxas: Sekarang udah jaman Android masih aja make BB...

* * *

**Roxas dan Axel**

Roxas: Wah suntuk banget...

Axel: Ah...

Roxas: Kenapa?  
Axel: Make up wajahku ga rata...  
Roxas: Maho!

* * *

**Saix dan Xemnas Part 2**

Saix: Pak ada iklan baru... haruskah kita melihatnya?  
Xemnas: Baiklah *Kemudian keduanya menonton iklan shampoo yang baru itu

Saix: Sepertinya aku mengenal model iklan shampoo ini...  
Xemnas: Ehem!

* * *

**Riku dan Xion Part 2**  
Riku: Wah udah Sore...  
Xion: Disana kau rupanya pemalsu Organisasi XIII!

Riku: Oh, ada si Spiderman...  
Xion: Eh? Eh? *Panik

* * *

**Leon dan Yuffie**

Leon: Hei, aku tak suka sesuatu yang manis...

Yuffie: Oh, kau tak mau permen ini?

Leon: Tentu saja...  
Yuffie: Bagaimana denganku... aku manis, kan?

Leon: Hoekk... *Ekspresi yang tak mungkin Leon hadiran di dalam game!

* * *

**Riku dan Xion Part 3**  
Xion: Hah, ternyata kau lagi!  
Riku: Oh, si Spiderman lagi... ada apa?  
Xion: A... aku hanya penasaran...  
Riku: Hmm?  
Xion: Kau itu si buta dari gua hantu ya?  
Riku: Kamu mau jadi monyetnya?

* * *

**Roxas, Xion, dan Xemnas**

Roxas: Hmm... misi kita hari ini tidak terlalu sulit...  
Xion: Iya... Cuma disuruh beli shampoo oleh pak Xemnas...  
Roxas: Bener... loh?  
Xion: Kenapa Roxas?  
Roxas: Kok foto model di cover shampoonya...  
Xemnas: Ehem!

* * *

**Demyx dan Marluxia**  
Demyx: Hah, aku maenin satu lagu buatmu...  
Marluxia: Ok...  
Demyx: Creeng... sekuntum mawar meraaaaa~ah ...  
Marluxia: Wah nih lagu gue banget... lanjut, bang... *Joget-joget ga jelas

Demyx: *Ikutan joget

* * *

**Axel dan Saix**

Axel: Kenapa ya rambutku bisa jadi gini?

Saix: Pake lidah buaya kalo mau lurus seperti punyaku...

Axel: Hmm, tapi susah nyarinya...

Saix: Kalo males mending pake lidahku...

Axel: Oh no!

* * *

**Leon dan Aerith**

Leon: Sebagai wanita kau pasti tahu jamu, kan?  
Aerith: Oh, iya, memangnya kenapa?  
Leon: Umm... bisa carikan aku jamu kuat...  
Aerith: Ya ampun kasian banget dirimu...  
Leon: *Geleng-geleng

* * *

**Cloud, Sora, dan Aerith**  
Cloud: Hei Sora mau naik motorku?

Sora: Wawh, boleh!

Aerith: Cloud tolong antarkan aku ke toko bunga... *Senyum  
Cloud: Baiklah...  
Sora: Yah, tapi aku pingin banget naik motor...  
Cloud: Siapa kau? *Pergi membonceng Aerith dan meninggalkan Sora yang terpuruk di lantai

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Part 6**

Namine: Aku lebih suka begadang malam ini...  
Roxas: Loh, nanti kau sakit...  
Namine: Kau mencemaskanku?  
Roxas: Kudengar orang yang begadang bisa kena Obesitas...

Namine: Aku tak jadi begadang...

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Part 3**

Kairi: Hei ayo kita nonton film baru ini...  
Sora: Ini film apa?

Kairi: Ceritanya sangat heroik, judulnya Final Fantasy VII

Sora: Hmm, aku sudah terlalu muak melihat tokoh utamanya...

* * *

**Roxas dan Xion**

Roxas: Umm, hari ini jatah kita nyuci pakaian organisasi

Xion: Berhenti mengeluh, ayo kita cuci...

Roxas dan Xion: *Ketika sedang mengambil pakaian, secara tak sengaja tangan mereka bertemu

Roxas: Ohh... umm... silahkan kau ambil saja...

Xion: Tidak, ambil saja...

Roxas: Loh, kenapa?

Xion: Umm... itu celana dalammu, Roxas... *Blush

* * *

**Ventus dan Master Xehanort**  
Ventus: Ugh, kuat sekali...

Master Xehanort: Haha, tentu saja...

Ventus: Tak sekuat rambutku... *bergaya ala model iklan shampoo

Master Xehanort: Kau mulai meragukanku, nak...

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Final and Last Act**

**Sebuah melodi Jazz terlantunkan di sebuah sore yang mereka lewati...**

Roxas: Hei ayo kita maen detektif-detektif-an...

Namine: Baiklah... kau duluan...

Roxas: Hmm, namamu namine, kan?

Namine: Iya... Kyaaa, penguntit!

Roxas: Eh? Eh? *Panik

Namine: Aku senang sekali *Riang gembira

Roxas: Ugh, sekarang aku bertambah takut... *Gemetaran ga jelas

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Wawh,satu lagi dari serial iseng yang kuterbitkan di tengah pagi yang sangat pagi ini. Record telah menunjukkan pukul 01:54 sebagai tanda berakhirnya Fic ini. Wawh, segar sekali rasanya terus mengetik apa yang selalu lewat di dalam pikiranku tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Baiklah, ini dia santapan kami yang kedua untuk kalian, dan oh, jangan lupa beri salam kepada Roxas dan Namine yang telah banyak membantuku untuk menjadi model tulisanku. Kisah mereka menginspirasi jemariku untuk mengabadikannya. Okeh, sekali lagi saya mengatakan, membaca adalah suatu hal yang manusia akan lakukan untuk menempatkan hidupnya di dunia ini. Sekian dan terima kasih...**

* * *

**Extra Conversation**

Namine: Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi... aku janji...

Roxas: Iya, tentu saja...

Sora: Ciee... ciee... ciee...

Namine dan Roxas: *Terkejut dengan tanda tanya besar


End file.
